Bananaphone
by passiveInferno
Summary: Jake calls it a day off. But Jake and Marco has gotten too much sugar, that's for sure.. Will the sugar make them do something they shouldn't, like singing? Read and find out. Songfic, crackfic. Does not own. NOT a JM fic, no yaoi at all. Oneshot.


SONGFIC -- by SweetPinkDragon aka. SPD aka. Elise aka. whatever you want to call me, as long as it's not Elsie. /shudder/

The Allmighty Banana: Miss Not Elsie doesn't own a shait, except for the idea and herself. She would also like to mention that the song is Bananaphone by Raffi, which I greatly appreciate. Bananas shall ruule the world together. She also says that unless you really want to ever see Jake and Marco on a sugar high, do not proceed. If you think it sounds awesome, however, feel free to continue. No, this is not JM, unless you in some weird way can make it sound like that. This is kind of a songfic, I would say, but it does not bend. It's pretty much just random crack, too. I hath spoken.

* * *

Jake had gathered everyone inside Cassie's barn, as usual. Though, nobody knew anything about why, but lately, he and everyone had been stressed out of their mind. It was Saturday, and the weather was really nice. The breeze cooled them down, so the temperature was perfect. Tobias commented on that it was a great day for riding thermals. A few bags were placed by Jake's side. At last, when Marco had gotten to the barn as the last one of them, Jake finally said something.

"You're probably curious as for why I've decided to gather us up here today again, seeing how we were on one of the most stressing missions we've had yet just yesterday." Everyone nodded to this. Everyone were tired, it was only 11 am. Though, it didn't seem to stop Jake. Whatever he wanted to do today seemes like something he couldn't wait to tell, almost as if he just wanted to get to the point at once.

"Well, you guys have always said that we - in particular, I - need to relax more. Right?" Jake asked the group. Again, they nodded, now a little curious. Relax? What was this about? Rachel put her hand lazily in the air, like she was at school. Jake nodded towards her.

"Are you saying you're going to take us to the Yeerk Spa or something today?" she said with a yawn, not bothering to hold her eyes open. Marco laughed, and the rest of the group seemed to find it funny too. Ax didn't quite understand, so he just cocked his head to the side for a second before deciding that human humor wasn't understandable. Even Jake smiled to this.

"Not quite, but not too far away either," he replied. Everyone stared at him. Even Rachel had opened her eyes now. "We're going to take the day off today. No Yeerk fighting. At all."

Everyone kept looking at Jake.

"Have you fallen asleep again?" Jake asked, cocking his head to his left. His voice sounded so innocent that everyone giggled a bit to that. Even Ax seemed to find Jake's over-the-night change interesting. Marco was the one laughing the most.

"Hahahaa.. That totally doesn't sound like you, Jake, that innocent voice was definitely not what I'd expected," he laughed. "But it wouldn't be weird if we were asleep, y'know, most of us were _sleeping_ before you called." Jake just smiled widely to this.

"I've had SUGAR today," he grinned. Marco grinned back. Jake took out something from his bags. "Since it's Saturday and our day off, I figured you'd be mad at me anyway for waking you up before noon. So, I brought something to wake you up!" He pulled candy, chocolate, snacks, potato chips, everything they could've wanted, out of his bags. Marco was close to drooling.

"Jake, Jake, Jake! My best friend, and now I know why," he said, hugging Jake tightly. He was grinning broadly, and grabbed a chocolate bar. Tobias finally commented.

((Marco.. You've had sugar too, haven't you? Please tell me you have and that it's the sugar that is making you hug Jake. Please, say it's the sugar's fault.)) This caused minor laughing fits for a while, before Marco decided that he was done hugging.

"Yeah, I have. And you just know that a Marco on a sugar high won't do you any good," Marco said, not letting go of his grin. Rachel looked scared, for once.

"Marco AND Jake.. on a sugar high? Please say this is just a nightmare and that I'll wake up soon.. Tobias?" Rachel said.

((Yes, Rachel?)) Tobias replied.

"Pinch me. You have the sharpest claws, so yours are the ones I'll most likely wake up from this awful dream from." Tobias pinched her, she winced slightly, but winced even more when she realised she was awake. "Noooo! I'm still awake! And I'm with Jake and Marco and they both have sugar!" Everyone laughed. Tobias and Ax decided to morph to humans, so they could feast on the candy too. Tobias seemes happy that he could have candy for once, and Ax seemes like he'd just come to the heaven of cinnamon buns.

"CANDY!!" Ax yelled, and threw himself over the candy bar in front of him. Literally. Cassie studied him, like he was some kind of animal in a zoo.

"Ax, I think you'll end up squashing that candy bar if you throw yourself on it," she finally stated.

After a while, they had all gotten quite a lot candy themselves. When Jake and Marco apparently had had too much, Cassie decided that they needed something else than candy. She offered them a few bananas.

To this, Jake just whipped out two microphones from yet another bag. He handed one of them to Marco. "Let's SING!" he said, grinning like a maniac. Marco just laughed.

"I get to decide the song," he just stated. "And you know what song I'll decide on." To this, Jake seemed very happy. Everyone else seemed horrified. Then, the dou started singing.

"Boop ba doop ba doop!" Marco sang.

"Boop ba doop ba doop!" Jake followed him.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, BANANAPHONE!" they both shouted, waving a banana each.

"You're supposed to eat them, not-" Cassie tried speaking, but was cut off.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, BANANAPHONE!" they repeated.

"I've got this feeling," Marco sang to Jake.

"So appealing," Jake sang back to Marco.

"For us to get together and sing, SING!" they sang together.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, bananaphone.." they sang once again.

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding, donanaphone," Jake and Marco sang, whereas Jake sang the 'dings' and Marco the 'dongs', and both sang 'donanaphone'.

"Donanaphone? Do non. Phonana." Ax said. Tobias just looked at them and shaked his head, but seemed to enjoy the entertainment.

"It grows in bunches," Marco sang.

"I've got my hunches," Jake replied, making a hunchback.

"It's the best, beats the rest! Cellular, modular, interactive-odular!" They had definitely had too much candy.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, bananaphone," Jake sang.

"Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping, ponanaphone," Marco chanted.

"Ponanaphone? Ponapone?" Ax seemed confused.

"It's no baloney, it ain't a phony!" they both chanted.

"My cellular.. Bananular phone!" Marco put the banana to his ear.

"Don't need quarters, don't need dimes, to call a friend of mine," Jake sang happily, pointing to Marco.

"Don't need computer, or TV, to have a real good time!" Marco sang, just as happily.

"No TV?!" Ax sounded now more horrified than anything else. Rachel laughed.

"I'll call for pizza!" Jake chanted.

"I'll call my cat!" Marco joined in.

"You don't have a-" Again, Cassie was cut short by the song. She sighed as the two sugar high boys continued.

"I'll call the White House, have a chat!"

"Oh?" Ax asked. "This house is red. Ouse."

"I'll place a call around the world, operator got me Beijing, jing, jing, jing.." They both chimed in. Marco starting humming the tune while the music played.

"Yes!" Jake said, as in the song. "Play that thing! Yoohoo!"

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, bananaphone!" They waved their bananas a little more.

"Ying yang ying yang ying yang ying, yonanaphone!" they continued.

Ax was too confused to ask.

"It's a real life momma and poppa phone," Jake said.

"A brother and sister and dog-a-phone," Marco said.

"A grandpa-phone, and a grammophone too! Oh yeah!" they sang, and the madness just continued.

"My cellular.. Bananular phone!" This time, Jake put the banana to his ear.

"ØBananaphone, ring ring ring," Jake chanted.

"It's a phone with appeal!" Marco sang.

"Bananaphone, ring ring ring," Jake continued.

"Now you can have your phone and eat it too!" Marco sang happily.

"Bananaphone, ring ring ring," Jake sang again.

"This song drives me - bananas!" Marco sounded like a maniac now.

"Bananaphone, ring ring ring.." Jake said one last time.

"BOOP BA DOOP BA DOOP DOOP DOOP!" they both sang, and finished the song.

Everyone clapped, and Jake and Marco took a few bows. Ax just shaked his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Crackfic. I was rummaging through my iPod for ideas to songfics, and I now have a good list to work with. I'm moving, so I might not be able to update too often, especially in weekends. Believe it or not, but weekdays when I am busy with school are the days I actually have time to work on fics. After school, that is. Just in case you wonder why I'm not always updating in weekends. Back to the fic, yeah. So, I was looking through my songs, and found one that I just knew I had to put first priority. Yes, this one. I knew that I had to make it, I just had to. Jake and Marco on a sugar high, and Bananaphone, were the keywords I gave myself to this story. I was so excited about writing this one that I woke up two hours before school even started just so I could write. Now I have school, so BE HAPPY. Peace out, Elise has left the building.


End file.
